Evil Never Dies
by ElkinFencer
Summary: What do you do when you defeat your worst enemy, only to discover that true evil can never be destroyed?
1. Final Victory

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

_Ok, this is my first fic, so try to cut me some slack, and keep the reviews to constructive criticism until chapter 5 or so. Of course, I can't stop you from flaming, so I'll just say "fuck off" and move on with my life. Also, I've only seen up to what Adult Swim has aired, so if my story conflicts with something reveled later, please forgive me. I realize that I make Inuyasha act a bit OOC in this first chapter regarding Kikyo, but that's just because I hate that dead bitch's guts, and don't think she deserves much thought. For all of you Kikyo fans, I deeply apologize, but if you like her and hate Kagome, you go write a fic where Kagome gets killed off without a second though._

**Chapter 1 – Final Victory**

"Finally. He's dead," Inuyasha said, dropping to his knees with Tetsusiga still in his grasp. After years of collecting the shards of the sacred Jewel of Four Souls, the Shikon no Tama, and hunting down the half-demon Naraku, they had finally killed the vile beast.

After the smoke and dust had settled, Kikyo stepped out from behind a tree. She surveyed the battlefield, and then turned to Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha. I see that Naraku is dead. That means I no longer have any reason to remain on this Earth. Goodbye, Inuyasha." With that, Kikyo and her soul collectors floated into the air, and exploded in a blinding pink light.

When Inuyasha saw Kikyo begin to float into the air, he got off of the ground and ran to her, trying to reach her in time to drag her back to Earth. "KIKYO! NOOOO!" But it was too late. He was unable to reach her in time. "No. Not again... I can't believe I failed her a-"

Inuyasha was cut short my Kagome's sharp gasp. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha quickly ran over to Kagome, his eyes full of worry. "Kagome, what's wrong? Did you breathe in any of the miasma?"

"It's Kikyo," Kagome said, "The other half of my soul is back in my body – HER half of my soul. She's not really dead Inuyasha. She's part of me again."

Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome and hugged her tightly. After he let her go, he walked over to Sango and Miroku. "Are you two ok?"

"Yeah," Miroku replied, "we're alright." Inuyasha turned to walk over to Kagome, who had gone to find Shippo, since Inuyasha told him to hide during the battle, when he stopped in his tracks.

"Inuyasha, is something the matter?" Sango asked him.

"Kagura. Where are Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku. I know they were all here. And where did that bastard Sesshomaru go?" Inuyasha asked, his hand moving back to Tetsusiga's hilt.

Everyone got quiet, thinking about what could have happened to the missing combatants. "Sister! Sister, where are you?" they heard in the distance.

"Kohaku! Kohaku, is that you?" Sango turned and shouted, running in the direction the voice had come from.

"Sister! What happened? Where is Naraku? You have to run, he'll kill you when he finds us."

"Do you not remember anything from when you were under his control? Naraku is dead, we just killed him," Sango said, trying to calm her brother down. "No one's going to bother us anymore."

"Inuyasha, I must speak with you regarding our father," a voice said to Inuyasha from a part of the battlefield where the smoke and miasma had yet to settle. Sesshomaru, followed by Jaken, Rin, and Ah-un, walked toward them. "On peaceful terms," Sesshomaru added after Inuyasha drew the Tetsusiga.

"Why the fuck should I trust you, bastard?" Inuyasha questioned, still holding Tetsusiga in a battle-ready stance.

"Because, if you don't, you'll bring dishonor to our family, both our father and your human mother" Sesshomaru said, adding extra emphasis on the last part. The mention of Izayoi was enough to convince Inuyasha to put his sword away, though he wasn't happy about it.

"Ok, the sword's up and I'm listening. What?" Inuyasha demanded, the irritability obvious in his tone.

"As eldest son, I am to inherit all of the western lands in Japan. But, since you are also a son of the former Inu no Taiso, you must also have some part in that. I wish to ask you to be my general. This would mean an end to all physical hostility between us. Should anything happen to me before I produce an heir or take a mate, you would receive rule of the west. Do you accept?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha neutrally, secretly hoping that he would accept.

"Why should I trust you? For all I know, this is just another plan to steal the Tetsusiga," Inuyasha said.

"As we saw during the conflit with Sounga, I cannot wield the sword, and the barrier is enough to bring me, the strongest demon alive, to my knees. Besides that, I would be dishonoring Father to attempt to go against his final wishes any longer," Sesshomaru answered, growing impateint.

Inuyasha seemed to be thinking. "Gimme a month to decide. Come to Kaede's village in one month and I'll give you my answer," Inuyasha said in one of the rare moments when he thought before he spoke.

"Very well. One month. And as for you search for Kagura and Kanna, they are returning with me to my castle, you have no need to further search for them," Sesshomaru said before walking off toward the west.

"Come on, we're heading back to the village. Sango, get Kohaku. Kagome, grab Shippo," Inuyasha commanded as he turned to the direction of the village.

_Ok, that was my first chapter. I'm not going to post until I get a review or two, because I want to know how I'm doing, and what I can do to improve. If you people take forever, I may post again anyway, but please, review and tell me how to improve._


	2. Northern Wolves

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

_I was going to wait for a review, but I got bored and decided more people would read it if there were a few more chapters. Sorry chapter 1 was so short, I'll try my best to make them longer in the future. I haven't read or heard about Koga's claws, so he won't have that, and something about Tetsusiga getting a dragon scale form and attack? I dunno, but I have heard about the Diamond Spear Blast, so I will try to include that from what I know. Please correct me if I'm wrong, and feel free to flame about that, I deserve it if I misuse an attack of Inuyasha's. Well, here goes. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2 – Northern Wolves**

As the group got everyone together, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kohaku, they set off toward the village. "What will you say to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha? I think he's sincere this time. I could tell that really does want to stop the fighting between the two of you," Kagome said in an attempt to get a conversation going.

"I agree, Inuyasha, you should at least give him a chance. Don't forget that your brother did help us against Naraku several times, and the two of you fought side by side against him more than twice, and against the Panther Demon Tribe, and against Sounga," Miroku added.

"I dunno. I believe that he wants to have a part, to fulfill our father's wishes, but then he'll probably have me killed and say it was an accident. He'd then take Tetsusiga to Totosai and tell him to take off the barrier, then kill him if he refuses or can't. That's just how Sesshomaru is," Inuyasha said matter of factly.

"Well, if it isn't dog shit. Let's make this quick. Hand over Kagome and get out of my land," Koga said as he landed from the treetops suddenly.

"How about you hand over your three jewel shards, I shove Tetsusiga up your scrawny little wolf ass, then keep Kagome with me?" Inuyasha countered, drawing the Tetsusiga. "And since when are these your lands anyway? These lands belonged to Naraku, until I killed him, avenging your pack for you."

"Yeah, but my pack used to rule all of the north. The reason my pack is dead and my land was taken was because he came in and conquered over half of my land! But now that he's dead, it's mine again. And I will thank you for killing him so I didn't have to, but damn you to Hell for putting Kagome in danger!" Koga accused.

"Koga, I wanted to go, and I want to stay with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Just get out of our way and we'll leave you to attend to your lands," Kagome said, hoping to avoid a conflict since everyone was still badly wounded from the fight with Naraku.

"Kagome, I'm sorry to put in through so much fighting, but I've got a craving for roasted dog tonight!" Koga shouted as he pulled out a large, new sword and charged at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blocked the attack, and tried to strike using his claws with his left hand. "Where the hell did you get that sword?" Inuyasha asked, still a bit shocked by the sheer size of the blade – it was as big as Tetsusiga.

It's amazing what an old sword smith will do when he has five wolf demons ready to kill him. It was made using three of my fangs, one for the sword, and one for two of these!" Koga shouted as he pulled a dagger out of the handle and stabbed Inuyasha in the left shoulder.

"Ugh, damn it all! Sneaky bastard! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted as he slammed the Tetsusiga against the ground, releasing the Wind Scar. Koga jumped out of the way and sent an energy blast through the air at Inuyasha. "Feh. Is that best you can do? BACKLASH WAVE!" The twisters of demonic energy sped at Koga, but only succeeded in knocking the tops off of a few trees.

"Nice little attacks mutt, but it'll take more than that to kill me!" Koga taunted as he slashed the air with his sword, sending a massive ball of demonic energy as Inuyasha.

"You just never give up do you?" Inuyasha asked as he used the Backlash Wave yet again. "Tough little bastard..." Inuyasha muttered as Koga dodged the twisters yet again. "Fuck this... Diamond Spear Blast!" This, Koga was not expecting. He was unable to dodge the barrage of diamonds that flew at him. Three pierced his chest, six in his left leg, and eight in his right.

"Damn you mutt... You better warn Sesshomaru, I hope you know this means that my clan's going to war against the west! Prepare to die, dog breath!" Koga shouted as he limped away at a surprising speed, considering the damage he had received.

"Feh. That'll teach him to try to take Kagome away from me." When Inuyasha saw the look of surprise Kagome was giving him, he quickly added, "From us. I meant take you from us..." He tried to ignore the look of disappointment on Kagome's face.

As they once again headed for the village, Kagome and Sango fell back a little, and Miroku and Inuyasha lead the way. This gave Miroku an opportunity to talk with Inuyasha on several matters he had been meaning to discuss with him. "Inuyasha, what do you feel for Kagome?" Inuyasha shot him a look of confusion, so Miroku reworded the question. "Are you in love with Lady Kagome, or do you see her just as a friend?"

"I dunno what you're talking about, monk..." Inuyasha muttered.

"I think you do. What you said before, about Koga taking Kagome from YOU. You didn't mean us, you mean from you. Your demon blood has chosen her as your mate, hasn't it?" Miroku asked a red faced Inuyasha.

"Feh. What about you and Sango? I've seen the looks you give her, it's more than the lustful looks to you give other women," Inuyasha said to change the subject.

"I've admited that I love Lady Sango, however, you are trying to change the subject. Now answer my question. Do you or do you not love Kagome?" Miroku said.

"I dunno. I think I love Kikyo rather than Kagome, but then Kikyo is Kagome, but she's not at the same time, and then I think I love Kagome more than I love Kikyo, and I just don't know what to think," Inuyasha said, talking more to himself than to the questioning monk beside him.

"Inuyasha, if you could only save one, would you save Kikyo, who died hating you after killing you, even though you were tricked, or Kagome, who has stood by you and continued hoping that you would find a place in your heart for her, even though you ran off to Kikyo countless times? Don't forget that Kagome wanted to live a long happy life with you, while Kikyo wanted to end your life by taking you to Hell with her," Miroku pointed out, trying to get the hanyou to believe that Kagome loved him more than Kikyo ever could. "Kikyo wanted you to become human because she had a hatred for all demons, half demons included, but Kagome loves you just the way you are, half demon, full demon, or human, it's you she loves, not the blood running through your veins."

"Hmm. You're right, Miroku. I think I am in love with Kagome. But I can't tell her that, I know she doesn't feel the same way. How could she? You said it yourself, I've run off to see Kikyo who know how many times," Inuyasha debated.

"Inuyasha, she loves you. She'll forgive you, as long as you love her in return. Tonight, at the campfire, Sango and I will go gather more wood, that will give you a chance to confess your feelings for Kagome in private. I will explain things to Kaede and ask her to take Shippo and get some more herbs," Miroku offered.

"Thanks Miroku, I'll do it. But I swear, if she doesn't feel the same way, I'll be eating "monk on a stick", do you understand me?" Inuyasha threatened.

"Loud and clear."

"Good." The next four hours back to the village were spent in silence. When they got within a kilometer of the village, Inuyasha abruptly stopped. He sniffed the air, then said "I smell smoke and human blood, lots of it." He sniffed a little more, before whispering, "Oh no... Kaede..." and ran off toward the village at full speed, Tetsusiga drawn and battle ready. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku hopped on Kirara in hope of keeping up with Inuyasha. To their horror, they arrived to find a massive 75 meter tall red winged demon with glowing yellow eyes, a meter long white horn growing out of the skull above each eye, and a long, 25 meter tail with a triangular point on the end. The demon was destroying the village, and heading towards the Bone Eater's Well.

_There's chapter 2. I tried to write a cliff-hanger, though like I said, I'm not a very good author, so if anyone has some advice they'd like to share with me, please do so. My e-mail address is Please review ASAP!_


	3. Enter Legion

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

_I finally got a review! Thanks to Evuljenius for reviewing. Evuljenius has a great story, as well, that I recommend you all read! Keep reviewing._

**Chapter 3 – Enter Legion**

As Inuyasha and the rest ran through the village, they found Kaede's body. "Oh no you didn't. DAMN YOU HELL, DEMON!" Inuyasha shouted in rage as he ran towards the giant demon. "WIND SCAR!" he shouted as he slammed the Tetsusiga into the ground. The demon just sidestepped the attack.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the one known as Legion. I am a servant of the dark lord Lucifer. I am the one that comes before the dark lord," the demon said.

"Lucifer and Legion? Aren't those names from that Western religion's holy book?" Sango asked after thinking about the demon's name.

"Indeed, they are Sango. In the Bible, Christianity's holy book, it says that Lucifer was the most beautiful of all of the angels in Heaven, but he wanted God's power, and in an attempt to take it, got himself banished to rule of Hell, where all wicked souls reside. Legion is one of Satan's, as Lucifer is sometimes called, most powerful demons," Miroku said, answering Sango's question.

"Very good, monk. You knew more than that withered up old priestess. She thought I was an incarnation of Naraku. I assure you, I am much more powerful than that half-breed," Legion warned, raising a clawed hand and bringing it down, flattening the rest of the village.

"Bring it on, Legion!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped at Legion and slashed his arm.

"Nice try half-demon, but I'm too strong for little cuts like that to hurt me!" Legion shouted as he blew a fireball at Inuyasha, which he dodged.

"Inuyasha! Legion isn't a demon like Sesshomaru, he's a true hell-spawn minion. He doesn't have a demonic aura, so you can't use the Backlash Wave!" Kagome shouted to him as she fired a sacred arrow. The arrow hit Legion directly in the chest, but had little more effect than a normal arrow.

"Fool. If I'm not a demon like you fight, what makes you think you can purify me in the same manner? Only a Christian priest can purify me!" Legion said as he blew a jet of fire as Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped in front of her and shielded her with the robe of the fire rat. "Kagome, wear this," Inuyasha ordered as he removed his haori.

"Ok, but be careful!" Kagome yelled back at Inuyasha as he ran off to attack Legion again.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted when he was right in front of Legion.

"Ugh, damn you little dog," Legion said as he fell to the ground, his legs from the knees down on both sides obliterated. "Fortunately for me, I have wings," he said as he began flapping the massive red, fleshy wings that carried him into the air, making up for the loss of his legs.

"I'll take care of this. HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango shouted as the giant boomerang bone flew at Legion, cutting off both of his wings.

"Damn you!" Legion shouted as he propped himself up on his arms, since they are longer than the stubs of his legs. "Now die!" Legion shouted as he unleashed a massive jet of white flames as the entire group.

"NOOO!" Kagome shouted as she unconsciously erected a spiritual barrier that stopped the fire.

"Kagome, I thought our spiritual attacks didn't effect him. Why did your barrier stop the fire?" Miroku asked Kagome, wondering why they were still alive.

"I don't know, let's think about it after we kill him!" Kagome shouted as the fired another arrow, aiming for his eyes. She missed and hit his ear.

"Hehehe. Smart little girl, using your barriers," Legion said as he hand-walked over to Kagome. "Too bad for you I'll have to eat you now." He swung one hand and knocked Sango and Miroku out.

He then picked up Kagome and was about to eat her, when from behind came, "Forget about me, ugly?" Inuyasha asked as he ran up from behind Legion and in one giant arc, cut off the arm supporting his gigantic body. He slammed into the ground, and Kagome began falling the 45 meters she had been lifted up. Inuyasha ran to her and jumped to catch her.

"You stay here, I'll finish him off," Inuyasha said, jumping back into the air. "WIND SCAR!" he shouted as the Wind Scar engulfed Legion, finally destroying him. "Kagome, you go check on Sango, I'll see if the pervert's still alive," Inuyasha told Kagome as he began to run to where Miroku had landed, some 60 meters away.

"Mmm, Kagome? What happened?" Sango asked, just coming back around.

"It's ok Sango, Inuyasha killed Legion.

"Where's Miroku? Is he ok?" Sango asked, her voice now full of selfless worry.

"He's fine! Just give him a few days and he'll be back to his old perverted self!" Inuyasha shouted to Kagome and Sango, using his demonic hearing to listen to Sango's question, despite the fact that they were over a football field's length away from each other.

"Thank Kami that's over. Kagome, why did your barrier protect us if your arrow didn't kill Legion?" Sango asked, beginning to feel better.

"I don't know. I suppose it was because that was pretty much just a barrier, the only think spiritual about it is the way it was erected, and he just shot normal fire at us, so a normal barrier blocking normal fire," Kagome answered, trying to make sense of it herself.

**In Sesshomaru's Castle**

Kagura and Kanna were relaxing in their room. Kanna was reading a book, finally having a soul in her body, and Kagura was just laying on her bed, feeling and listening to the beat of he newly recovered heart. Suddenly, Kagura was stuck with a deep feeling of fear and raw panic. "What is it, sister?" Kanna asked, noticing the fear on the features of Kagura's face.

"Where is Sesshomaru? Something's very wrong," Kagura told Kanna, the urgency obvious in her voice.

"I heard Jaken say that he was in his study," Kanna told her sister as Kagura ran out the door.

'I must find Sesshomaru. There is something very wrong here, and if he doesn't stop it soon, catastrophe will befall the land,' Kagura thought to herself as she ran full speed in the direction of Sesshomaru's study. "Sesshomaru! There's something very wrong. I just felt a massive evil aura in the village Inuyasha lives in," Kagura told Sesshomaru as she caught her breath.

"I am already aware of the demon in the village. It has been destroyed, though the village has as well. Kagura, I want you to find Jaken. You and he will go to the remains of the village. Pick up any survivors, including Inuyasha and his friends, and take the to the village nearest this castle, but bring Inuyasha and his companions directly to the castle dinning area. You will fly on your feather, and Jaken will take Ah-Uhn," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes, Sesshomaru," Kagura said and bowed, before running off to find Jaken. 'As much as I hate taking orders, I do owe both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru for killing Naraku and freeing me.' Once she found Jaken, told him what they were to do, and punched him in the head for back-talking her, the two set off toward the village. They arrived in a matter of minutes.

"What does that bastard want now? It's only been a day, he said I'd have a month to decide!" Inuyasha yelled when he saw Kagura and Jaken.

"Relax, Inuyasha, we're just here to take you, your friends, and any surviving villagers to the castle village. Sesshomaru has ordered us to take and shelter you all. He is sending 25 youkai warriors to defend the well and the sacred tree until stationary fortifications can be established," Kagura told the angry half-demon.

"Inuyasha, let's go. It's not like we've anywhere else to go," Miroku said to Inuyasha as he stepped onto Kagura's feather. The rest soon followed, along with eight surviving villagers. "We'll have to thank Sesshomaru for his kindness," Miroku said as he looked at the land speed by below.

"See, Inuyasha, I told you Sesshomaru had changed since he had been trying to steal the Tetsusiga," Kagome told him in an attempt to ease is nerves. It wasn't working.

"I'll bet this is just a trap to get me killed and get the Tetsusiga. I'd understand it if it were a village full of demons, but a human village? I don't see any reasoning other than to get Tetsusiga," Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Believe it or not, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru doesn't hate humans anymore. Rin as taught him that humans are just as valuable as demons. He doesn't hate half-demons, though he doesn't like them very much. But you're his brother, he has a deep respect for you, even if he doesn't always show it, or seem to trust you very much," Kagura said, defending the man who sheltered her sister and her when they had nowhere to go after Naraku's death.

"Feh. I'll believe it when I see it," Inuyasha said when the castle and castle village came into view.

_I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. I'm afraid that if I try to make the chapters too long, that I'll end up telling half the story in one chapter. I want to try to get to at least 10 chapters before the story's over. Please R&R!_


	4. Sesshomaru's Castle

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

_Oooh, going to Sesshomaru's castle. Wonder what'll happen. Maybe Sesshomaru does just want the Tetsusiga. Maybe he's changed, and has begun to love Inuyasha as a brother should. Who knows? We're about to find out. I know about as much of the plot as you do – I write as I go, I really don't have much of this story planned out, just a basic plot. BTW, Kagome acts a little OOC here in one line, but I think it's hilarious, and one of my favorite lines, so sorry about that, but I just think it's really funny._

**Chapter 4 – Sesshomaru's Castle**

When they arrived at the castle, Sesshomaru was there to greet them. "Inuyasha, I'm glad you accepted my invitation. Jaken will show you all to your rooms. Dinner will be in one hour in the dinning area. Your rooms will be near Kagura's. She will show you the way to the dinning area when it is time. Should you or your friends need me, I will be in my study. Ask Jaken if you need anything. He'll do whatever you ask, unless he wants to be dinner tonight," Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha before retreating back to his study.

"He seemed sincere Inuyasha, and he didn't make a stab at your sword, either," Kagome pointed out as they walked into the giant castle. Once through the door, they found themselves in a massive hall, similar to the lobby of a hotel in that there were cushioned seats everywhere. The hall was lit by several dozen torches, and on the wall of the far left side of the hall, there was a massive painting of Inuyasha and Sesshomarus' father. On the left side of that painting was a picture of Sesshomaru's mother, a rare poison bearing dog demon, and on the left side of their father's painting was a picture of Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, in a traditional pink silk kimono with red flowers, the same kimono she wore when Inuyasha was born. There was a portrait of Sesshomaru above the former Inu no Taisho, and below their father was a painting of Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru must really honor and love his family, even the human part of it," Kagome said as they continued through the large hall.

"Why would he have a painting of me? He's hated me, and been trying to kill me for over two hundred years," Inuyasha said in wonder.

"Inuyasha, come this way," Jaken ordered, since Inuyasha hadn't been looking where he was going because he was looking at all of the tapestries in the hall. At the end of the hall, they took a right through a small wooden door. They were in a dimly lit stairwell. As they began to climb the stairs, they noticed a balcony half way up. Rin was standing on the balcony looking out at the courtyard, smelling the smells of the Spring.

Hearing them come up the stairs, a now 14 year old Rin turned around to see who it was. "Hello Kagome!" Rin shouted, running toward Kagome. "What are you doing here?"

"A giant demon attacked our village. Everything was destroyed, so Sesshomaru is letting us stay in his castle. Do you know why he's being so nice, since we're all humans, except for Inuyasha, and he hates half-demons more than he hates humans," Kagome pointed out.

"Lord Sesshomaru feels it is not only his duty to help his family, Inuyasha, when in need, but that he must repay him for all of the attempts to kill him. Sesshomaru now feels bad for trying to kill Inuyasha, since they are brothers, so he is determined to become kinder to Inuyasha, as well as all of his friends to try to make amends," Rin explained.

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense. I just never thought of Sesshomaru as a kind person. He always struck me as cold, and apathetic," Kagome said as they continued up the staircase.

"He used to be, but I think having me with him softened him up a little bit," Rin said as they reached the top of the stairs. They turned left through a stone archway and on to another corridor. "Kagome, pardon me for asking, but are you Inuyasha's mate?"

Turning as red as Inuyasha's haori, Kagome quickly said "No, why would you ask something like that?"

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed or offended you. It's just that Lord Sesshomaru has been referring to you as "Inuyasha's wench", and I was wondering if that was why," Rin explained. The group remained silent for the rest of the trip. After reaching the end of the corridor, they turned right onto a smaller, much shorter hallway.

"Here is it," Jaken turned to them and said. "Kagura's room is the first door on the right, Inuyasha, your is right across the hall from that. Kagome and Shippo, your room is the second on the left. Sango, you and Kohaku are across the hall from Kagome and Shippo. Miroku, your room is the third on the left. The third on the right is an empty room. Shippo, if you or Kohaku want your own room, that would be your room, though you'd have to ask Sesshomaru first." Jaken then turned and left, probably to his own room.

"I think I'll go find Sesshomaru's study," Inuyasha said, turning back toward the other corridor.

"I better follow him, make sure he doesn't get us kicked out of here..." Kagome said as she ran to catch up with Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Wait up!" Kagome shouted after Inuyasha.

"Where are you going, wench?" Inuyasha asked as he turned and waited for her to catch up.

"With you. Knowing you and Sesshomaru, you'll say something stupid and get us kicked out of here. Besides, I want to ask him a few questions, too," Kagome told him.

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked, wondering what Kagome could possibly want to ask Sesshomaru that he hadn't planned to ask him himself.

"Like, why he told Rin that I was your mate," Kagome told him, blushing by just saying the word "mate". Inuyasha blushed as well, and just stayed quiet for the rest of the walk back to the large hall where they had first entered. "Ok, now which way?" Kagome asked, since they only knew the way from the front door to their rooms.

"JAKEN! JAKEN, GET OUT HERE YOU LITTLE TOAD!" Inuyasha began to shout, since he didn't know either.

"Inuyasha, be quiet. There's no need to wake the dead, we'll just look around and see if we can find anything helpful," Kagome said to shut him up.

"Yeah, like he's just got maps sitting around like in that place in your time. What is it, a mill?" Inuyasha asked.

"A mall, you mean?" Kagome corrected.

"Yeah, that's it. A mall. I doubt he has maps of the castle sitting around like in one of your malls," Inuyasha said.

"Well, of course not, but still, we might be able to find a servant of someone," Kagome said, walking towards a set of wooden doors on the far left end of the great hall, underneath the pictures of Sesshomaru's family. There were three servants there that appeared to be putting up another painting. "Excuse me, but where can we find Sesshomaru's study?" Kagome asked, noticing that they were putting up a picture of Rin.

"Go through these doors, to the end of the hallway, then take a left. It's the third door on the right," one of the servants said, then continued to lift the painting.

"Thanks!" Kagome said as she dragged Inuyasha through the double doors. "See, Inuyasha, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Kagome asked in an I-told-you-so voice.

"Yeah, well I'm sure that little toad would have eventually come," Inuyasha said to her. They went to the end of the hallway like they were told and took a left. They went down the corridor, but when they came to the third door on the left, it was a large metal door. There were golden characters on the door spelling out "Private Study of Lord Sesshomaru". "Just a wild guess, but I think this might be it," Inuyasha said in a smart ass tone of voice.

"No shit, Sherlock," Kagome said to him. She then knocked on the door, and a moment later, Sesshomaru appeared in the doorway.

"Is there something I can help you two with?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual neutral tone.

"You're damn right there i-"

"SIT! Sorry about that, we'd just like to talk to you for a while, and ask you a few questions, if you don't mind and aren't too – SIT! - busy," Kagome told him, sending Inuyasha once again face-first into the stone floor.

"Amazing. Inuyasha, rendered helpless by one little word. Come in, I will answer any questions you need answered," Sesshomaru said, still amazed at the power Kagome had over Inuyasha.

"What the hell was that for, wench?" Inuyasha demanded, snapping his nose back into place.

"You were being rude, and a bad guest. Now behave yourself, or you'll be eating rock for dinner tonight!" Kagome scolded, embarrassed by Inuyasha's poor behavior.

"I thank you for trying to keep this vile beast in like, Lady Kagome, but I'm quite used to his barbaric behavior," Sesshomaru said. "Now, what is it you wished to ask me?"

"How come you're being so nice? You want me dead, and you hate humans," Inuyasha asked.

"It is my duty to aid my family when in need, and it is also my duty to aid my people, and since your village was in my territory, it is my duty to aid you both since your home was destroyed," Sesshomaru explained. Sesshomaru seemed to hesitate before continuing. "On top of that, you are my brother, and I owe you for mistreating you in the past. For the past two hundred years, I have been the opposite of what a brother should be, and for that I apologize."

"So, you didn't just want me here to kill me and take Tetsusiga?" Inuyasha asked, shocked to hear his brother say anything nice to him.

"No. If I wanted to kill you and take the sword, I would leave the castle and have it blown up from the inside. This isn't my only castle. Though it is my main home, I have others. Should you choose to take the position as my general, you will have a castle very similar to this, only smaller. It is near our border with the Wolf Demon Tribe and the Bat Demon Tribe, both of which you are familiar with," Sesshomaru said.

"You mean, Shiori's tribe?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, that is the tribe. Shiori and her mother are currently in the castle I spoke of earlier. She contacted me a few weeks ago, asked me for protection from her tribe. As a half-demon, they were not kind to her. I was about to turn her down, because she was a half-demon with a human mother, but her father and I were friends before his death, so I decided to honor him and protect them. I learned from her and her mother not to hate humans and half-demons, which is the main reason you are here right now. Should you become my general, you would get to see another half-demon like yourself, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, why did you tell Rin that I was Inuyasha's mate, when you know that I'm not?" Kagome asked.

"I did not say that you were his mate. I said that I am certain that you would become his mate. Rin must have confused my words. I'm sorry if she offended or embarrassed you," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, no, it's fine, I just wanted to clear that up," Kagome said

"Sesshomaru, I'll take the job as your general," Inuyasha said, coming out of deep thought.

"I'm glad you have accepted. You and your companions will be moved to your castle at the end of the week," Sesshomaru told him. "It is now time for dinner. I will have Jaken notify your friends."

_Well there's chapter 4. It's the longest yet. It's funny, because every chapter so far is longer than the last, even if only by a little. I don't know if that means that I'm getting better at writing, or if I just don't know when to stop a chapter. Please read & review!_


	5. A Wolf's Temper

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

_Man, I'm on a roll. 5 chapters in just over 24 hours. How cool am I? And just to warn you, there's a "touchy-feely" part ahead, and really suck at writing touchy-feely crap._

**Chapter 5 – A Wolf's Temper**

When everyone arrived in the dinning area, they all sat down. The dinning area was to the right of the hall they first entered. It is a large room with a bigger table in the middle, beautifully carved from mahogany wood. Sesshomaru was at the head of the table, with Inuyasha at his right, and Jaken at his left. Kagome sat beside Inuyasha, and Rin sat beside Jaken. Shippo sat beside Rin, and Sango sat beside Kagome. Kohaku sat beside Sango, and Miroku sat beside Shippo. Kagura sat beside Miroku, and Kanna sat beside Kohaku. Kirara was on the floor behind Sango eating some raw meat that wasn't used in the preparation of dinner. They ate perfectly prepared beef and chicken, with corn and rice. They all drank sake, with the exceptions of Kanna, Rin, and Shippo, who drank water.

As they were eating, Sesshomaru decided it would be the best time to announce Inuyasha's acceptance of the position of military general. "If I may have you attention, Inuyasha has decided to accept my offer, and become my general. There is a castle near the borders of the Wolf Demon Tribe and the Bat Demon Tribe. That is where he shall be living. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kohaku, Shippo, and Kirara will all go with him to this castle as well. Shiori, a bat half-demon whom I am certain you all have met, is there with her mother, as well. They escaped the bat demons, and requested my protection. Do not be surprised if the bat demons attack you. They have been threatening me for weeks now. Shiori and her mother moved into the castle one month ago. My men have finished the defenses around the Bone Eater's Well and Goshinboku, and we are adding a room to the castle that will be blessed and have a sacred barrier put around it to house the shards of the sacred jewel that you have collected. You all will move into the castle at the end of this week."

"Is this true, Inuyasha?" Sango asked him.

"Yeah, why? Did you think I'd say no?" Inuyasha shot back.

"It's not that, you just seemed convinced that this was a trap to get the Tetsusiga," Sango replied.

"Well, Sesshomaru changed my mind, that's all," Inuyasha said, and then resumed inhaling his food. The remainder of dinner passed without further conversation.

The next two days passed uneventfully. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had a few mock battles, just to keep in shape. Kagome, Rin, and Sango would sit in the courtyard and look at the flowers while talking. Miroku would meditate, then sneak up on Sango to grab her ass. Jaken would be his usual stupid self. Shippo spent all of his spare time working on his fox magic and fox fire. However, on the third day, Sesshomaru received a message from Koga. The message was sent in the form of a letter delivered by a wolf demon runner. It read:

'Dear Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands,

I know that you have Inuyasha under your protection in your capital castle. I demand that you release him to me at once, as well as Lady Kagome. He has brainwashed Kagome so that she does not realize that she is in love with me, rather than that mangy mutt. If you do not send them both to the nearest outpost of mine, then the Northern Wolves and Western Lands are officially at war. You have one week to comply.

Koga, lord of the wolf demons'

"Pathetic. Jaken! Send for Inuyasha. Have him report to my study at once," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Right away sir!" Jaken said, then bowed and ran off to find Inuyasha. Ten minutes later, Inuyasha was in the study doorway.

"What?" he asked, a bit annoyed at being taken from his training.

"Read this," Sesshomaru said, then handed him the letter from Koga. Inuyasha took a second look at the letter after reading it over once.

"He's really nuts. He should know by now that Kagome's not in love with him, she told him that years ago!" Inuyasha said, irritated at the wolf's persistence.

"That may be Inuyasha, but his threat is real. I am going to send you and your companions to you castle tomorrow, along with 150 hawk demon troops to patrol the border and act as a quick response team," Sesshomaru said.

"Right. I'll let everyone know they need to pack their things tonight. We'll be ready by morning," Inuyasha said. He then turned and left the room, and ran off to find his friends.

'I hope Koga's wolves are as weak as Inuyasha seems to think they are...' Sesshomaru thought as the looked out the window of his study.

**With Inuyasha**

"What do you mean we're leaving tomorrow!" Kagome shouted. "I've just gotten my things settled!"

"Kagome, I'm sorry, but if Koga is going to invade us, Sesshomaru needs his general there ready to respond," Inuyasha tried to reason.

"Kagome, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm going to have to agree with Inuyasha on this," Sango said.

"Same here," Miroku added.

"Fine, I'll get ready. I see that it's important, I just don't want to go so soon. What about Rin? When will I get to see her next?" Kagome asked

"I dunno, I'll try to make sure it's within the next month, ok? Now go get ready, you too, Sango and Miroku," Inuyasha said, pointing toward the door leading from the courtyard to the castle.

"Inuyasha, may I speak with you for a moment?" Miroku asked as Sango and Kagome went inside.

"Sure, what is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought you were going to tell Kagome how you felt," Miroku said.

"I was going to, but then everything got confusing with Legion and all. But I'm gonna tell her tomorrow night, once we get to the castle, Inuyasha said.

"Ok, but if Koga's going to get involved, make sure you tell her soon," Miroku warned. "If you don't, she may think that you don't care for her at all, and go with Koga." Inuyasha growled at just the thought.

"Screw waiting, I'm gonna go tell her right now," Inuyasha said. He then ran off toward the door and lept up the stairs. Once he got to the hallway with their rooms, he found Kagome's door and knocked on it three times.

Kagome answered it. "Do you need something Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you," he said, then walked in the room when she opened the door wider. "Kagome, what do you feel for Koga?" Inuyasha asked, unsure of how to tell her how he felt.

"Koga? I think he's sweet, and a wonderful person and friend, but I don't feel about him the same way he feels about me. Why do you ask?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, just wondering. What do you think of me?" Inuyasha asked, positive he was already making a fool of himself, but knowing that this had to be done before they came into contact with Koga.

"What do you mean? You're one of the bravest people I know, and the best friend I have. Why are you asking me these things?" Kagome asked, worried that he was about to do something drastic like take on the entire Wolf Demon Tribe on his own.

"Kagome, there's something I need to tell you. I don't love Kikyo, I haven't since she shot me over fifty years ago. You're the one I love, Kagome. I'd die to protect you. I just wanted you to know that if I was suddenly killed, or in case you didn't think that I cared and went off with Koga," Inuyasha said, his face as red as his shirt. "I love you, Kagome."

"Inuyasha, do you mean it?" she asked. "I love you, too. I'd never run off with Koga. He's nice and all, but he's just annoying after a while."

"Well, you better finish getting ready. We'll be leaving at the crack of dawn tomorrow," Inuyasha said. He then left her room and went to his own to get ready packing.

_Told you I suck at that crap. Don't worry, the whole part about the evil, and the "dark lord", and all that's coming up, just be patient._


	6. The Enemy of My Enemy Is My Friend

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

_Ok, someone asked me when the whole "evil lord" part will come in. Please be patient, it's coming._

**Chapter 6 – The Enemy of My Enemy Is My Friend**

The next day, right at the crack of dawn, Sesshomaru personally went to each room to wake everyone up. "Get up everyone. We must hurry. It is more urgent that we had first thought. The castle is under siege by wolf demons. I've sent one hundred lizard demons ahead of us, but there are well over five hundred wolf soldiers," Sesshomaru said, practically dragging Miroku out of his bed.

"What? We're not even there yet!" Inuyasha shouted in anger.

"I know. Hurry, we must make haste," Sesshomaru said, gliding down the hallway. "Jaken! Ready Ah-uhn. You will stay here and protect Rin. The rest of us are leaving.

"Yes, m'lord," Jaken said, then bowed and ran off to get Ah-uhn.

Two minutes later, they were on Ah-uhn and Kirara, heading toward the castle. Below them they saw the battalion of lizard demons running through the forest. "I can't believe Koga would go to such lengths. He always insulted Inuyasha for being a half-demon, but doesn't he realize that if he and Kagome were to become mates, that he would father half-demon children?" Sango asked, trying to understand Koga's small and primitive mind.

"I doubt a weak demon such as himself possesses the capability of logical thought process," Sesshomaru said.

"Ok, get ready everyone. The castle's coming into sight," Kagome said, knocking back an arrow.

"Wait. Are those archers human?" Inuyasha asked.

"Demons may be better than humans in hand-to-hand combat, but with a bow, a human can always defeat a demon," Sesshomaru said. He had been flying beside Ah-uhn and Kirara, and now drew Tokijin and flew down to the battlefield.

"Right behind ya. WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped off of Kirara and unleashed the Wind Scar at a group of wolf demons running toward the gate walls. Arrows were flying everywhere. Kirara landed in a clearing where there wasn't any fighting. Kohaku hopped off, pulled out his sickle, and ran into the battle. Sango jumped off of Kirara as well, and followed her brother. She was followed by Miroku, who had the top of his staff replaced to make it a halberd rather than a staff. Since he no longer had the wind tunnel, a staff wasn't a very strong weapon.

Kagome fired her arrow, and readied another one before walking over to Shippo. "Shippo, go hid in the bushed over there, you're not strong enough to fight yet," Kagome told him, and then ran into the fight, letting off another arrow.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I'm glad you came. I will surely be promoted when I take your head to Lord Koga!" the wolf commander shouted as he ran toward Sesshomaru, his claymore in his hands. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Oshisu, the wolf demon in command of these troops."

"I care not who you are, now die!" Sesshomaru shouted as he sent a blast of blue energy at the wolf demon.

"Not so fast, oh great dog demon. Try this for size! These European swords are much better than yours!" Oshisu yelled as the ran at Sesshomaru. As their blades clashed, Sesshomaru's Tokijin seemed to easily overpower Oshisu's claymore.

"You forget that your sword is a human blade, against my Tokijin, a blade forged from the fang of one of Naraku's incarnations," Sesshomaru said as the pushed Oshisu's sword to the side and slashed at him. Oshisu dodged, and was about to strike when a loud sound was heard from overhead. An ominous purple-black cloud filled the sky. "I would know that smell anywhere. Naraku..."

"But you helped kill Naraku, didn't you?" Oshisu asked Sesshomaru, lowering his sword. "EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING!"

"Stand down, everyone!" Sesshomaru commanded.

"Hehehe. It's nice to see all of my friends are doing well, the cloud seemed to say.

"What? Impossible. That's Naraku's voice!" Inuyasha said, shocked as well as scared.

"I seem to recall you killing one of my minions, Legion. You all should know that it is useless to fight me, it always has been. You cannot kill me, I am Satan!" the cloud boomed out. It swirled down to one point where Naraku stood before everyone.

"All women and men able to fight, KILL NARAKU!" Sesshomaru shouted and ran at Naraku.

"Sesshomaru's right, we need to work together for now! The enemy of my enemy is my friend. All wolf demon soldiers, aid Sesshomaru's troops in the fight against Naraku in whatever way he sees fit," Oshisu commanded.

"You're going back to Hell, and you'll stay there!" Sesshomaru shouted as he swung the Tokijin at Naraku.

"Futile! I rule over Hell! I'll just come back again and again!" Naraku shouted and dodged Sesshomaru's attack. He then turned around and shot a tentacle out. It pierced Sesshomaru's neck. He stopped, and coughed up some blood, before falling to the ground dead.

"Damn you to hell!" Inuyasha shouted and ran toward Naraku. "DIAMOND SPEAR BLAST!" Inuyasha shouted, swinging the Tetsusiga in a large arc, sending hundreds of diamond spears at Naraku. Kagome then fired off three arrows at the same time, and all of the remaining castle archers opened fire. Naraku dodged all of these attacks, and ran at Kagome.

"I'll destroy every last trace of Kikyo and damn your soul to Hell!" Naraku shouted, and erected a barrier around Kagome and himself. He filled the bubble with miasma, only this miasma was three times as strong as the miasma the first time he was alive.

"Not so fast!" Inuyasha shouted, and turned the Tetsusiga red. "WIND SCAR!" he shouted and tried to bring down the barrier.

"You think I'd let you bring down my barrier. Not again, half-breed," Naraku said, expelling the miasma out of the bubble to reveal Kagome's dead body beside him. He then ran out of the bubble and killed Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku with his claws.

"Kagome... Sesshomaru... Sango, Miroku, Kohaku... DAMN YOU TO HELL, BASTARD! RAAAAAHH!" Inuyasha shouted and slammed the Tetsusiga into the ground right in front of Naraku.

"Wha? What's this?" Naraku said, finally showing a sign of fear. A giant hole appeared where Inuyasha slammed the sword into the ground. A trench began to dig itself from the original hole, around Naraku, then dig out a bowl, leaving Naraku in a fifty foot bowl. "What the hell kind of an attack is this?", Naraku asked, beginning to panic. Lava started oozing out of the original hole, filling in the trench, then filled the bowl until is was a pool of lava, with Naraku's melted remains in the middle.

After he was sure Naraku was dead, Inuyasha walked over to Sesshomaru's body. He pulled the Tensaiga from his brother's belt. "Sword, carry out my will," Inuyasha commanded, struggling to keep his demon blood at bay. Already, his claws were longer and sharper than usual, and he had purple streaks on his face. The sword pulsed in his hand, and he saw three imps roaming around Sesshomaru's body. Inuyasha swung the sword, killing the imps. Slowly, Sesshomaru got up.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You died. You, as well as Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku. I killed Naraku using some attack I've never seen before," Inuyasha explained to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked around the battlefield. "Inuyasha, how did you manage to use the Hell's Fury? Not even Father was able to use that attack," Sesshomaru said, looking in wonder at the pool of lava that now stood in front of the battered castle.

"Never mind the lava, heal Kagome and the others," Inuyasha said. He then handed Sesshomaru his sword back, and ran to look for any wolf demons that survived. Sesshomaru healed Kagome, Miroku, and Sango, but the Tensaiga wouldn't heal Kohaku.

"Sesshomaru, why won't it heal him? Why won't is bring back Kohaku?" Sango shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

"The child is supposed to be dead. He should not have been alive, even before he died moments ago," Sesshomaru said and sheathed his sword.

"All of the wolf demons are dead," Inuyasha said. "All we can do now is clean up the battlefield and repair the castle."

"I'll order all of the servants working here to do that," Sesshomaru said, and then went into the castle.

"Kagome, don't forget that you have collected all of the sacred jewel shards. A wish can be made now," Miroku pointed out.

"Give me the jewel Kagome. I know what I'm wishing for," Inuyasha said and stuck his hand out at Kagome.

"You are not using the jewel to become a full fledged demon," Kagome said and pulled away from his grasp.

"I know. I'm going to wish that Naraku's soul will never again be able to leave Hell," Inuyasha said.

"Oh. That's different. But I'm trusting you, Inuyasha," Kagome said before handing him the jewel. Inuyasha stood perfectly still for some time. The jewel then started to become brighter and turned white. Inuyasha let go of the jewel, and it started to float up in the air. Once several dozen meters in the air, the jewel burst, and white light went everywhere. Inuyasha and Kagome were knocked out by the blast.

When they woke up, they were in a cave with a waterfall. Over by the water, they saw a woman in 13th century Japanese battle armor and a sword on her back. "Midoriko..." Kagome muttered. She and Inuyasha then began to walk over to her.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot grant you wish, young half dog. I do not possess the power required to lock away the most evil creature that will ever exist. However, though I cannot seal him away, I can create a sword that can do just that. I will need one of your fangs, and an ounce of this young lady's blood," Midoriko explained. She then pulled out a pair of pliers and pulled on of Inuyasha's fangs. After she put down the fang, she grabbed a stone bowl and a small dagger. She cut Kagome's arm just a little and collected the blood in the bowl. She then pulled out a cloth she used to bandage the wound on Kagome's arm.

She pulled out a katana, and poured the blood on the sword. When she placed the fang in the center of the blade, it began to glow green, then red, then greed, then red again, then white. A blinding light filled the cave, and when it subsided, the sword was laying in a bright blue scabbard.

"This sword has the power to kill the beast Naraku once and for all. If and when he returns to Earth, you must use this sword against him or he will continue to return," Midoriko said. "Once more thing. Guard the Bone Eater's Well well, for now that the jewel has been purified, anyone can use it to go from one time to the other." Then there was another bright flash, and Kagome and Inuyasha awoke on grass in the castle courtyard. The battlefield had been cleaned up, and Sango and Miroku were there beside them.

"Shippo, go find Sesshomaru. They've finally woken up," Sango said. "Wait, when did Inuyasha get that sword he's holding?"

Inuyasha heard her, and looked down. He saw the sword on his chest, within his grasp. "When I made a wish, Midoriko wasn't strong enough to banish Naraku forever, but made this sword that can. Also, she said that anyone can use the well now. Make sure to tell Sesshomaru to triple security around the well." Inuyasha and Kagome then fell asleep once again, worn out from their experience in the cave with Midroiko.

_Well there. Naraku has finally appeared, and he's Satan? Uh-oh. You can't kill the master of all evil, so what will they do? Read and review!_


	7. Sorry, Guys

After months without any more inspiration, I've decided to stop this story for now. I just can't continue it if I don't enjoy writing it. Maybe I'll pick it up later on, I don't know. Sorry guys, I just don't have the inspiration to update.


End file.
